As Long As It Takes
by FleurHartz
Summary: *UPDATED AGAIN*Ron is called into battle during their 7th year. Faced with losing him, Hermione finally tells the truth. Now with him gone, Hermione realizes the reason she hasn't been called- the war is coming to Hogwarts.
1. When The Storm Rises Up

Disclaimer- I own no rights to the Harry Potter characters or places. But you knew that.  
  
~*~  
  
As Long As It Takes  
  
~*~  
  
Ron Weasley walked down the stairs to the common room in a cold sweat. It was the beginning of his 7th year at Hogwarts, but school hardly seemed to matter anymore. They were in the middle of an all-out war, and many students, as well as the entire Order, had already been called by Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort and his armies. Harry, of course, had been one of those students. Ron and Hermione were not. But conditions had been worsening- Dumbledore's Army was suffering devastatingly high casualties everyday, and more and more students were being called. Ron held the piece of paper that asked for his service in battle with a shaking, freckled hand. He was leaving tonight. McGonagall had come back from the battle to collect more students and he was supposed to meet them in the Entrance Hall and then…they would go to war.  
  
He hadn't told Hermione. He couldn't bear it. He had seen what Harry leaving had done to her. The only thing that had kept her holding on was him being there. And now he had to leave her too. He couldn't believe this. And he'd never even told her how he really felt. He couldn't bring himself to finally tell Hermione how much he loved her, just so he could abandon her. It didn't seem right. He had left her a letter on his pillow-he knew she'd look there when he was gone the next morning. But even the letter didn't tell her the whole truth. It told of how much he valued her friendship and how hard he'd fight so that she could start living her life free of fear. He promised he'd try to come back, and bring Harry with him. But knew she wasn't naïve enough to think promises really had any weight in such a time as this. It was all he had to offer her-all he really could offer her without breaking both their hearts. Ron thought suddenly and sadly that he might never know if she felt the same way about him.  
  
With these thoughts weighing heavily on his mind, Ron started towards the Portrait Hole.   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione suddenly woke up, her heart pounding in her throat. A sudden feeling of dread had come over her with such overpowering force that it had rocketed her from dreams. Something's happened to Harry, she thought with horror. Hermione's breaths came out shallow and fast as she shakily stood up. She had to go talk to Ron. He always made her feel better after her nightmares….ever since Harry had left, they had spent many a night in the Common Room talking after she had one of her terrible dreams. But this dream had been different…Hermione tried to recall the images that had been flashing through her mind before she had woken up. But she couldn't remember. Whatever had happened, it was awful. And she suddenly felt an overwhelming need to speak to Ron about whatever it was.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ron suddenly heard a noise from the girl's dormitory's stairs. He froze, praying it wouldn't be her.  
  
  
  
"Ron?" He heard a familiar sleepy voice ask.  
  
  
  
Ron considered just making a run for it. But Hermione had already seen him.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing up?" He asked her.  
  
  
  
"Another nightmare. I wanted to talk to you. Why are you awake?" She crossed over to where he was standing.  
  
  
  
Ron desperately tried to think of a lie that would appease her and let her sleep in peace. But suddenly, she saw the paper in his hand, and took it.  
  
  
  
"Ron, what is this?" She asked, opening it before Ron could react. He let her read it, deciding there was nothing he could do now but tell her the truth. Hermione let out a choked sort of a gasp, dropping the letter.  
  
  
  
It fluttered to the floor, as she looked up at him, weak with horror.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry." Ron said quietly.   
  
  
  
"No…Ron, you can't leave." She said, fighting to speak past the lump in her throat.  
  
  
  
"I've got to, Hermione. You know that."  
  
  
  
Hermione glared at him, her eyes glassy with tears.  
  
  
  
"How can he do this? How can he take both of you away from me?" She knew she was being selfish, but she didn't care.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, they need me-"  
  
  
  
"I need you!" She practically shouted, feeling helpless and frustrated.  
  
  
  
"You know I have to do this. I don't want to leave anymore than you want me to, but I've got to fight. They're losing, Hermione. They need all the help they can get…if the students from the schools who are fighting against Voldemort don't come, there's no one else. We'd be leaving Dumbledore, Harry, Lupin, my family…all of them open for a massacre if we ignore the summons."  
  
  
  
Hermione took a deep, shaky breath, trying very hard not to burst into tears. She looked up at Ron, her best friend for seven years. The one person she always thought would be by her side. The little boy whom she'd seen grown into a man who had become her one constant. The man she'd slowly been falling in love with since she was fourteen. Suddenly, Hermione was overcome with emotion and nearly knocked Ron over she hugged him so tightly.  
  
  
  
"I can't lose you." She managed to say before she did start crying into his familiar maroon sweater.  
  
  
  
Ron hugged her back, his breath coming out somewhat shakily. He knew this would happen if he told her he was leaving. He knew he couldn't go if she begged him not to. He felt his resolve quickly crumbling as he tangled one of his hands into her hair, his other arm tightening around her back, not wanting to let ever leave this moment.  
  
  
  
"Ron?" He suddenly hear her choked voice, slightly muffled.  
  
  
  
"What?" Ron found his throat constricting with sadness as she looked up at him, her face streaked with tears.   
  
  
  
"You're going, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
Ron nodded miserably.  
  
  
  
"I can't let you leave tonight without you knowing something."  
  
  
  
Ron's heart sped up slightly. Surely not….there was no way she felt the same…  
  
  
  
Hermione swallowed hard, wiping her eyes, and then putting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
  
Ron's mind didn't even absorb what she had said before his body reacted. He kissed her so hard she nearly stumbled back. Steadying herself against the wall behind them, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling in his hair, kissing him back with years of pent-up emotion. The tension that had existed between them for years now only served to ignite their passion. The two best friends who had been ignoring their feelings for far too long suddenly found themselves unable to drink in enough of each other, their lips crushed together, their hands everywhere. They both felt as if the moment the kiss ended, the other would be gone from them forever. This could be it…this could be the last time they ever saw each other. It was no time for holding back.   
  
  
  
Some rational part of Ron's mind that was barely audible over the roaring in his ears at the moment told him he had to go. He'd never be able to get enough of her in the minutes he had left before he had to meet the other students. With every ounce of resolve he could muster, he managed to step away from her. Hermione stared at him questioningly, her arms slowly dropping back to her sides, her breath coming out in short, ragged gasps. He found it almost impossible to meet her dark, confused eyes.   
  
  
  
"I have to go." He finally said quietly.  
  
  
  
"Please come back." She whispered as the both heard rain start to fall outside.  
  
  
  
Ron kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms tightly around her.  
  
  
  
"Will you wait for me?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"As long as it takes." She promised.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming back, Hermione. I love you so much." His voice was stifled with emotion.  
  
Ron took a deep breath, and realized he had to go now or he'd never leave. He forced himself out of her arms and through the portrait hole before she could even react.   
  
  
  
Hermione felt the emotional ramifications of all that had just happened wash over her, and her whole body shook with violent, choking sobs as she sank to the floor in the Gryffindor Common Room, her head in her hands.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ron walked down the Hall, nearly running, forcing himself to not turn back. He wasn't leaving her forever, he told himself. He'd see her again soon. He would fight harder than he'd ever fought in his whole life to end this war. He'd promised to come back, and he was coming back.   
  
  
  
He remembered something he had heard once about the best soldiers being the ones with nothing to lose.  
  
  
  
But with the image of Hermione's dark eyes and the feeling of her kiss still burning on his lips, he thought that statement couldn't be true. If you had nothing to lose, then what were you fighting for?  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- I'm thinking that there will definitely be more to this if ya'll want it. I have lots of ideas. Did you like it? Should I continue? Leave me a review letting me know please! 


	2. Bend 'Til I Break

A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys! Some of you commented that you wanted to see what was going with Harry and don't worry, he's definitely making an appearance in this chapter and others! But this is first and foremost an R/H fic-I figured Harry has a big enough part in the books, no need to give him the starring role here! All right, I hope everyone enjoys this- please keep the reviews coming!  
  
Disclaimer- I own no rights to Harry Potter characters or places. The lyrics at the end are from Celine Dion's song "If That's What It Takes." That song's kinda the theme of this story-download it, it's awesome. It almost made me cry. Seriously.  
  
~*~  
  
Bend 'Til I Break  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione walked to the Great Hall by herself on a rainy Wednesday morning. She had never felt so alone. It had been five days since Ron had left, and she was completely miserable. No letters had come from him or Harry, and no new summons had come.  
  
  
  
More than anything, she wanted to be there, fighting beside them. She had no idea why Dumbledore hadn't asked her to come as well. It confused and infuriated her that she had to sit at the castle while they were risking their lives. Usually, whenever they were in danger, she was in just as much.   
  
  
  
Hermione sighed deeply, not really looking where she was going and bumping into someone.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled, looking up to see a horrible smirk twisting across Pansy Parkinson's face.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Granger. What's wrong? Worried that your boyfriend and little Potter are going to get themselves killed?" She laughed, but Hermione could tell that she was just as tired and worried as Hermione.  
  
  
  
"At least my boyfriend's fighting for the right side." Hermione said viciously.  
  
  
  
Pansy's face darkened. Draco Malfoy had left Hogwarts mysteriously during their 7th year, and it was rumored that he'd gone to join his father and the rest of the Death Eaters, who had broken out of prison and gone on an infamous killing spree, eliminating more muggle-borns in three months than had been killed in Voldemort's entire first reign of terror.  
  
  
  
"The losing side, you mean." Pansy spat back.  
  
  
  
Hermione met her eyes with a steely glare, trying to think of something horrible to say back but too tired to be very clever. But Pansy wasn't done yet.  
  
  
  
"They're going to die, Granger. Both of them. And you know it. I hope Draco gets to kill Weasley-he told me if he saw anyone from that horrible family in the battle, he'd personally take care of them. He's really very good at the Dark Arts, Hermione. I bet that there won't even be enough of Weasley left to take home. And you know Voldemort will personally take care of Potter-he's had it coming for seven years."  
  
  
  
Hermione slapped her so hard that a dark red handprint appeared on Pansy's cheek.   
  
  
  
"Wow, Granger. Didn't know the truth would upset you so much." Pansy smiled, walking off to the Slytherin table.  
  
  
  
Hermione was practically shaking with anger as she watched her go. She was wrong. They were coming back. But even as she thought this, her eyes were burning with tears. What if Pansy was right? Dumbledore's Army was losing…was it only a matter of time?  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione sat at the almost deserted Gryffindor table next to Ginny Weasley. She was the only one left not in the battle of the whole Weasley family, and it was tearing her apart.  
  
  
  
"Why doesn't Dumbledore ask us to come? We'd help them. I can't stand just waiting here!" Ginny growled, pushing her breakfast away from her miserably.  
  
  
  
"I know." Hermione leaned on one of her hands, looking up at the gray-clouded ceiling.  
  
  
  
The Owl Post swooped in them, but neither girl even really noticed until two letters landed right in front of them. Hermione tore hers open anxiously, praying it was from Ron or Harry. It wasn't. Dumbledore's recognizable, swirling cursive nearly filled the whole page. Hermione's eyebrows went together curiously as she began to read.   
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
I know you're probably upset with me for calling your two best friends into service. I realize this must be incredibly difficult for you, but I need both of them fighting with me. They have both faced things that many other students have not, and I'm sure Mr. Weasley will prove as valuable and brave as Mr. Potter already has.  
  
You're probably wondering why I did not ask you to join us as well. Well, the simple answer is that I need you at Hogwarts. A spy for my army has just received news of a possible attack on Hogwarts, and I have already sent McGonagall back to help protect the castle. I need students who I can trust to fight against Voldemort's efforts to take over this school. I know I'm asking a lot of you, but please, help organize and lead the students. They need someone with your intellect and courage right now, Miss Granger.   
  
The attack will supposedly begin on March 17th. Please be on your guard and work hard in the time you have to get everyone prepared. Thank you for your service.  
  
`Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione put down the letter with slightly shaking hands. She felt a horrible fear rising in the pit of her stomach. If an attack on Hogwarts took place, many students would be too afraid to fight. Many of the Slytherins might even help Voldemort's armies. They would have a very small group of people who would rise up against them.   
  
  
  
She looked over at Ginny, who was reading her letter with the same expression of fear. She figured it said about the same thing.   
  
  
  
"Hermione…" Ginny put down the letter in shock.  
  
  
  
"It's all right, Gin. We can do this. We've got to do this." Hermione told her, hugging her tightly and trying to sound brave.  
  
  
  
Just then, they saw McGonagall enter the Great Hall and stand where Dumbledore usually gave his announcements. The teacher's table was nearly deserted- Hagrid and Snape had left the moment the war had started, along with any other able-bodied teachers. The only ones left were Professor Flitwick, Professor Grubbly-Plank, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, Firenze, and many other barely known replacements. Hardly teachers worthy of leading an army, Hermione thought miserably.  
  
  
  
"As I'm sure many of you are now aware, one of Voldemort's Armies is coming to attack Hogwarts." McGonagall said rather bluntly.  
  
  
  
Many students let out sounds of indignation and shock, many didn't look surprised, and many Slytherins smiled conspiratorially at each other.  
  
  
  
Hermione kept her arm tightly around Ginny as McGonagall's speech continued. Ginny's face dissolved from shock into determination during the speech.  
  
  
  
"To prepare for this attack, all classes are cancelled. We must begin to prepare for battle- we've got to train. Dumbledore has kindly sent one of his best soldiers back to assist us." McGonagall looked towards the Great Hall's doors.   
  
  
  
A bruised, beaten, but grimly determined Charlie Weasley entered. Ginny tensed slightly, smiling at the sight her brother.  
  
  
  
"All right, hello everyone. My name is Charlie Weasley, and I've been fighting for Dumbledore for two years, and I've trained dragons since I left Hogwarts seven years ago. I've brought my three best dragons back to help us protect the castle. They're very well-trained, but they need someone to guide them. I can do one, but I need two other students who will learn to control the others. Any volunteers?"  
  
  
  
Ginny's hand shot up in the air. Charlie looked at her skeptically.  
  
  
  
"Gin, I really don't think-"  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on, Charlie, you've shown me loads of times. I probably know more than anyone else." She argued immediately.  
  
  
  
Charlie still looked a little worried, but nodded.  
  
  
  
"All right, we still need one more."  
  
  
  
Ginny's longtime boyfriend, Dean Thomas, raised his hand. She smiled at him as Charlie nodded, and they both walked to the front of the Hall.  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up again.  
  
  
  
"We also need students who can act as leaders during the fight…and as the only Head Boys or Girls who are left, I would ask if Hermione Granger, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, and Pansy Parkinson would be willing to take on this task?"   
  
  
  
Hermione looked over at Pansy across the Hall. Pansy glared right back. Hermione realized that she could very easily turn on them at the last second and lead hundreds of students to their death.   
  
  
  
"I'll do it, Professor." Hermione said loudly.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we will too." Anthony gestured at Padma sitting next to him, who nodded.   
  
  
  
"Miss Parkinson?" McGonagall looked at her.  
  
  
  
Pansy hesitated for a moment, and then stood up defiantly.  
  
  
  
"This is ridiculous. Most of us," she motioned to her fellow Slytherins, "would like nothing better than to see Dumbledore and his army rot on the battlefield for what he's done to our family and friends!" Some Slytherins chorused agreement, some looked suddenly very uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
"By family and friends, I assume you mean supporters of Voldemort." McGonagall said icily.  
  
  
  
"That's right." Pansy nodded, still looking very arrogant.  
  
  
  
"Who agrees with Miss Parkinson on this? Stand up." McGonagall looked at the Slytherin table.  
  
  
  
About twenty or so Slytherins stood up, looking just as pleased with themselves.  
  
  
  
"Comotosis!" McGonagall ripped her wand from her robes, aiming it at them.  
  
  
  
All the Slytherins standing fell over with a dull thud on the ground.  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled to herself.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Anthony whispered.  
  
  
  
"Temporary coma spell. They'll be out for a few weeks." Padma grinned.   
  
  
  
Anthony smiled as well.  
  
  
  
"Good for McGonagall."  
  
  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat, acting as if there weren't twenty students unconscious on the ground.  
  
  
  
"I'd ask you to please take them to the Hospital Ward, Madame Pomfrey, but not to wake them until the attack is over. We need to stand together, or we'll fall divided. Is there anyone else who feels differently?" She looked around the Great Hall with a glare.  
  
  
  
Every student shook their heads "no."  
  
  
  
"Good then. Charlie, take Miss Weasley and Mr. Thomas out front and let them start to learn how to handle the dragons. Miss Granger, Mr. Goldstein, Miss Patil? If you'll come to the front with me, we'll begin our defense lessons for this morning."   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ron lay on his back on the cold, hard cot, staring at the ceiling of his tent. The army had just moved to a new location, and they'd been walking all day through a storm. He hadn't even seen Harry in the four days he'd been with the army, and so far, they'd only encountered a small straggler group of Voldemort's vampires. The legion Ron had been traveling with had disposed of them after a fairly long fight; they were some of Voldemort's hardest creatures to kill since magic had no affect on them.  
  
  
  
It hadn't been so bad thus far… he missed Hermione terribly, but hadn't had a chance to write her yet. He knew she must be going out of her mind back at Hogwarts, just waiting around for any news. Oh well, he thought to himself, at least she's safe.  
  
  
  
Just then, the flap to Ron's tent opened.  
  
  
  
"Ron?" A very familiar voice asked as a very familiar face looked in.  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Ron sat up, smiling widely.  
  
  
  
Ron got out of bed, and they did the guy-hug, patting each other's back quickly. Harry already looked much older than when he had left three weeks ago, and one of his robe's arms was torn with a large, jagged cut underneath. It looked like it had been there awhile, and was starting to heal.  
  
  
  
"My legion just got here, and I heard you had been called from Hogwarts. I had to come see how you were doing." Harry smiled, sitting down on Ron's cot as Ron sat on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Well, I got summoned five days ago-"  
  
  
  
"Did Hermione totally lose it?" Harry smiled sadly.  
  
  
  
"Er…yeah, she was pretty upset. I just can't figure out why Dumbledore doesn't summon her as well! Not that I'm not glad, but-"  
  
  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Harry looked surprised.  
  
  
  
"Heard what?" Ron looked up at him blankly.  
  
  
  
"Voldemort's attacking Hogwarts, Ron. That's probably why Dumbledore hasn't asked her to come. He'll need someone to lead everyone who's still left." Harry said gravely.  
  
  
  
Ron's face went white.  
  
  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
  
  
"No- we just got news of it yesterday. Charlie Weasley, he was in my legion, he went back to Hogwarts with some dragons to help."   
  
  
  
Ron felt his stomach clench with worry, and he suddenly felt like he would be sick.  
  
  
  
"Ron, it's all right. She can do this-it's Hermione we're talking about." Harry grinned.  
  
  
  
Ron realized grimly that it didn't matter where either he or Hermione were. Darkness was rising in many forms and with many faces, and it didn't matter if she was at Hogwarts, what he thought was the only place he wouldn't have to worry about her. She was still in danger, and then there was nothing he or Harry could do now to protect her.   
  
~*~  
  
When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend  
  
Every beat of my heart, every day without end  
  
I will stand like a rock, I will bend till I break  
  
Till there's no more to give, if that's what it takes  
  
I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed  
  
I will lay down my life, if that's what you need  
  
Every second I live, that's the promise I make  
  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes   
  
~*~ 


	3. When Your Heart's Crying Out

A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews, guys. Keep 'em coming!  
  
Disclaimer- As always, everything HP-related belongs to J.K. and the lyrics belong to Celine Dion and the song "If That's What It Takes."  
  
~*~  
  
When Your Heart's Crying Out  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione sat in the Common Room, stretched out sleepily on the couch. It had been two weeks since McGonagall had begun preparations, and everyone was improving vastly. Ginny and Dean were doing very well with the dragons, and Hermione, Padma, and Anthony had begun to organize people into legions by their strengths and weaknesses. The strongest Defense Against the Dark Arts students were together in the front, the weakest in the back, arranged by what they were good at, such as Charms.  
  
  
  
She had been ignoring the growing feeling of unease in her stomach ever since she had gotten the letter. It was strange…she had never taken on anything dangerous alone. Harry and Ron had always been beside her, and it was hard to stay focused when they weren't with her. She didn't know how strong she was without them because she had never had to find out. Well, now, she supposed, was her opportunity.  
  
  
  
Sighing heavily, she rolled over onto her stomach, going through her N.E.W.T.-level DADA book again. She read the same sentence eight times before she realized it wasn't really sinking in.   
  
  
  
She hated that she and Ron hadn't had any time to deal with what had happened between them. She had been waiting for him to figure it out for four years, and now that they finally had admitted it to each other, she wanted to go to Hogsmeade together, sneak snog sessions in broom closets, go to the End of Year Dance together… She had almost completely forgotten about that. Dumbledore had announced that "when" (not "if", Hermione thought, wondering at Dumbledore's optimism) they won the war, all the soldiers and students would meet up again for a huge party.  
  
  
  
Hermione thought sadly that that was probably just a nice idea that would be completely forgotten. She longed for the way life was in their 4th year, when for awhile, it seemed like things like dances were the biggest catastrophes currently plaguing them.  
  
  
  
Hermione was snapped out of her reverie when the Portrait Hole opened again. It was Ginny. Upon seeing her, Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. Ginny's right arm was covered in a red, angry burn.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione. Spike, that's my dragon, just got a little overexcited today. Charlie put some salve on it, I can't feel a thing." Ginny cheerfully flopped down on the couch opposite, Hermione.  
  
  
  
"You're in a good mood." Hermione observed, sitting up with her knees to her chest.  
  
  
  
"Yeah…I guess it's just…there's nothing we can do to stop them from coming except be as prepared as we can be. And this whole dragon thing-I really think they're going to help. And it's exciting to be a part of that." Ginny shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Good for you, Gin." Hermione smiled.  
  
  
  
There was a silence between them as Ginny picked at her burn and Hermione pretended to read her book.  
  
"You seem really down lately." Ginny said more seriously, putting her feet up on the table between them as she watched Hermione carefully.  
  
  
  
"I guess I'm just…you know, missing them." Hermione said evasively.  
  
  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"And that's all that's bothering you?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed. Ginny had known her way too long.  
  
  
  
"No, that's not all." Hermione said softly.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Ginny looked very interested now.  
  
  
  
Hermione tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, not knowing quite how to explain this to Ginny.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's about Ron…Ron and I, to be more succinct." Hermione said slowly.  
  
  
  
"I knew it! Something happened between you two before he left! Right?" Ginny smiled widely.  
  
  
  
"You're good." Hermione grinned back, looking impressed.  
  
  
  
Ginny shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Six brothers, you learn how to be intuitive."   
  
  
  
Hermione fell silent, still hugging a pillow from the couch to her chest.  
  
  
  
"So…?" Ginny demanded impatiently.  
  
  
  
"So what?" Hermione looked at her.  
  
  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
  
  
Hermione giggled for the first time in weeks, dodging the couch pillow Ginny threw at her.  
  
  
  
"Tell me what happened!" Ginny insisted.  
  
  
  
"For heaven's sake, Gin, we just kissed!" Hermione laughed.  
  
  
  
"All right, well, tell me anymore and it might be a little weird since he's my brother, but it was good, right?" Ginny asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, it was very good." Hermione fell back on her back again, now looking rather thoughtful.  
  
  
  
"And that's all that happened?" Ginny asked again.  
  
  
  
"Well, I told him I loved him." Hermione said very quickly.  
  
  
  
"Really?" Ginny's eyes went very wide.  
  
  
  
"Yes, really. And I really don't want to talk about it anymore. You wanted to know what's been bothering me, that's what been bothering me. I wish Ron and I hadn't had to leave things so abruptly. I wished we'd have figured this out before our last year at Hogwarts and before the war had started. I wish a lot of things had turned out differently, but they didn't and there's nothing I can do about it." Hermione suddenly realized she had talked herself the verge of tears, and mentally reproached herself, blinking rapidly.  
  
  
  
Ginny just sat there for a moment, taking in everything Hermione had said.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione." She finally said.  
  
  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the idiot who could never own up to her feelings." Hermione sniffed, looking away from her.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, don't blame yourself for it taking so long. Ron's a little slow on the uptake, believe me. You were just waiting for him to figure it out."   
  
  
  
"I still should have said something."   
  
  
  
"You did! Remember in fourth year when you practically told him outright to ask you to the next dance? You can't get much clearer than that." Ginny laughed.  
  
  
  
"You're right." Hermione sighed.  
  
  
  
"So even though he's a total git who's not in touch with his feelings, Ron's the reason you've been acting so weird lately?" Ginny surmised, smiling.  
  
  
  
"He's not a total git." Hermione protested defensively, sitting up again.  
  
  
  
"Whatever you say." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"He's your brother. You don't see him like I do." Hermione argued.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Because that would be a CRIME." Ginny giggled.  
  
  
  
This time, Ginny had to dodge the pillow flying at her, as Hermione laughed, her sudden crying jag forgotten.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"You're really getting better, Ron." Harry remarked, looking at the target where Ron's arrow was quivering right outside the bull's eye.  
  
  
  
They'd been practicing archery on their brief respite from fighting. Dumbledore had asked Ron's legion, led by Kingsley Shacklebolt, to familiarize themselves with bow-and-arrow use for battle. He wanted them to fire lit arrows onto Voldemort's armies as a defensive move the next time they squared off.   
  
  
  
Harry had just stopped by from his camp to see Ron's progress.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, at least I'm not hitting people from own legion anymore." Ron shrugged.  
  
  
  
A rather disgruntled looking soldier walked by and grunted in agreement at Ron's remark.  
  
  
  
"I said I was sorry, mate!" Ron called after him.  
  
  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
  
  
"So any word from Hermione?" Harry asked, unsheathing his sword and practicing a few complicated spinning moves he'd just learned.  
  
  
  
"No…I figured she must be really busy…you know, preparing." Ron shrugged, taking the arrow from the board and putting it back into the bow.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Harry conceded, noticing that Ron's hands were shaking slightly at the mention of Hermione and he kept fumbling the arrow.  
  
  
  
"Was everything…okay between you two when you left?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron looked at him innocently, but Harry noticed his ears turning slightly red.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Shacklebolt strode up to the pair of them, interrupting what Harry thought was quickly becoming a very interesting conversation.  
  
  
  
"Weasley, I need you to do something for me."  
  
  
  
"Of course, General Shacklebolt." Ron said quickly, putting down his archery equipment.  
  
  
  
"This is a very sensitive assignment, from order by Dumbledore. He figured you could take care of it. We would send the message by mail, but it could be intercepted." Shacklebolt started to explain.  
  
  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
  
  
"Whatever it is, I'll do it."  
  
  
  
"There's an attitude I could get used to in my soldiers, Weasley." Shacklebolt smiled, and began to tell Ron of the assignment.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione stood in front of the group of students she was in charge of, about to throw her wand down in frustration.  
  
  
  
"Come on, people, it's a simple Stunning spell! Anyone over O.W.L. levels should have not trouble with this!"  
  
  
  
"We're not all geniuses, Hermione!" A sixth year Hermione didn't know whined.  
  
  
  
"I'm not asking you to do anything you shouldn't already know! And you'd better at least start trying! Unless you want to die when Voldemort attacks the school in THREE DAYS!" Hermione practically shouted back.  
  
  
  
Her whole group fell silent. Hermione took a deep breath, feeling the tingle of a migraine beginning above her left eye. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she saw a group of people just as tired and frustrated as she was.  
  
  
  
"Look, everybody, I'm sorry for getting angry. It's just-this isn't the time for careless mistakes and bad attitudes. You should be trying harder at this then you've ever tried at anything your whole life. This isn't pass-fail. This is life or death."   
  
  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, even the whiny sixth year.  
  
  
  
"So, let's try again, on the count of three-1-2-3!"  
  
  
  
As her whole group tried the spell again, suddenly someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" She spun around to face Anthony Goldstein.  
  
  
  
"McGonagall said she needs to see you, me and Padma in the Entrance Hall right away." He told her quietly.  
  
  
  
"All right." Hermione replied, turning to face her group.  
  
  
  
"Everyone, listen up! I've got to go take care of something real quick, but just keep practicing this stunning spell, and I'll be right back."   
  
  
  
Everyone nodded, and went back to practicing.  
  
  
  
"What's up?" Hermione asked Anthony as they headed for the Entrance Hall.  
  
  
  
"No idea. McGonagall just said it was urgent."  
  
  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed in thought as they opened the doors to where McGonagall was already waiting with Padma and-  
  
  
  
"Ron?" Hermione's voice came out strangely high-pitched.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Hermione." Ron turned away from where he'd been talking to McGonagall to face Hermione with an indiscernible expression on his face.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Weasley has been sent here by Dumbledore to inform us of an idea Dumbledore had. He remembered an old spellbook in his office that tells of ancient defenses available to Hogwarts if absolutely necessary. It's called Spells for Times of Trial. They're incredibly difficult to perform and highly dangerous, but they might be the only chance we have. I would ask you three to go retrieve the book and see if any of the spells look like something any of you could handle, with the teacher's help and supervision of course." McGonagall informed them.  
  
  
  
"Highly dangerous?" Padma echoed faintly.  
  
  
  
"This is no time for timidity, Miss Patil. We've got to do everything we can." McGonagall said rather sharply.  
  
  
  
Padma nodded, still looking unsure.  
  
  
  
"So if you three would go retrieve the book from the office, and bring it back to my classroom? Dismiss your students; they've done enough for today. And Mr. Weasley, thank you for informing us of this information. Tell Dumbledore we appreciate this greatly."  
  
  
  
Ron nodded, looking at his feet.   
  
  
  
McGonagall walked off quickly in the direction of her office, Padma and Anthony told Ron thanks, and walked off, talking in low voices.  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron were suddenly left very much alone together after almost a month apart.   
  
  
  
"How'd you get here?" Hermione asked, trying to break the sudden palpable tension between them.  
  
  
  
"Broom." Ron said simply.  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"So, how are things back-" Ron began.  
  
  
  
"If you don't kiss me in the next five seconds-" Hermione warned as she interrupted him, and before she could finish, Ron took a step towards her and Hermione met him halfway.  
  
  
  
Their lips met with an almost bruising intensity. Hermione moaned slightly, her lips parting under his. She'd been dreaming about this ever since he'd left, and it was just as much of a rush as she remembered from the stormy night in the Common Room. She felt like this was the only person who could ever kiss her like this, who could ever make her feel this way.   
  
  
  
Apparently, Ron agreed with her on that statement, because when they broke apart awhile later, he looked a slightly dazed.  
  
  
  
"Blimey, Hermione." He said quietly, their foreheads leaning together still.  
  
  
  
"Welcome back." She grinned.  
  
  
  
"I'll say." Ron laughed.  
  
  
  
They stood like that for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other again.  
  
  
  
"You have to leave again, don't you?" Hermione whispered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Ron said, sadly.  
  
  
  
"Tell Harry hello for me." She said, sighing heavily.  
  
  
  
"I can't promise I'll give him the same greeting you gave me." Ron smirked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Ron, bad mental places…" Hermione laughed.  
  
  
  
Ron tucked a strand of her hair behind one ear, looking at her for a long moment.  
  
  
  
"Please be careful…Harry told me about the attack on Hogwarts." He said quietly.  
  
  
  
"I didn't want you to worry." Hermione explained.  
  
  
  
"I know…look, Hermione, I'm really sorry but-"  
  
  
  
"You have to go." She finished the sentence for him.  
  
  
  
"Yes. You know I don't want to, but Shacklebolt, my legion general, said we were leaving our camp for a new location at 8:00 tonight, and it's already 6:00, and you wouldn't believe the flight to get back." Ron said this all very quickly as if she would get angry.  
  
  
  
She reassured him this wasn't true by kissing him quickly, and handing him his broomstick.  
  
  
  
"Go on then, Ron. And don't do anything stupid." She grinned, as he swung his bag over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Ron laughed, mounting his broomstick. Hermione watched him go, her heart twisting sadly again.  
  
  
  
Just before he kicked off, he looked over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I love you. I'll be back."  
  
  
  
Hermione didn't even get a chance to reply before he rocketed off into the night sky, whooping as he did a flip in the air. Hermione smiled, feeling as if seeing him had been like breathing in fresh air. She felt suddenly like she could do anything they needed her to in the battle…whatever it takes to see the end of this war, she thought to herself. She was ready.  
  
~*~  
  
You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls  
  
You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home  
  
You can say it's all right, but I know that you're breaking up inside  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
Even though you face the night afraid and alone  
  
That's why I'll be there  
  
~*~ 


	4. Nightmares and Regrets

A/N- Thanks everyone for the great reviews. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, the usual disclaimers apply, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
~*~  
  
Nightmares and Regrets  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was walking through the ruins of Hogwarts castle. Fallen soldiers and crumbled walls encircled her. Dust was still sifting through the air, making everything in front of her resemble a mirage. She suddenly sensed the presence of someone behind her. Turning quickly, she saw the one face she needed to see most.  
  
  
  
"Ron." She breathed, hurrying towards him.  
  
  
  
But he was fading quickly, or the dust was growing thicker, it was hard to tell. She couldn't reach him.   
  
  
  
"RON!" She yelled out, but he wouldn't look at her.   
  
  
  
He was looking towards the ground, and suddenly she saw Harry standing next to him. He looked up at her, his green eyes meeting hers with a strange, sad look.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry for putting you two through this." He said in a voice that sounded oddly distant.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione said, relieved at least one of them could see her.  
  
  
  
"I wish I could just end this…stop all the suffering." Harry said in the same strange voice.  
  
  
  
"Harry, what the hell are you talking about?" Hermione demanded, frustrated.  
  
  
  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
  
  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
  
  
"Well, then you're not as clever as I thought." Harry said, smiling and fading into the mist just as Ron looked up as well.   
  
  
  
They both disappeared.  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ron sat on the edge of his bed, feeling very anxious. Something was wrong in the camp tonight; he could sense it. He had been sitting on his bed in this manner for an hour at least, clutching his wand tightly, listening for any unusual sounds. He heard none.   
  
  
  
You're just nervous about tomorrow, he told himself.   
  
  
  
Shacklebolt's legion was planning a surprise attack on an army of Dementors, and if it went well, it would be a spectacular victory. If it went badly, it would probably mean the deaths of everyone in the legion.  
  
  
  
Yes, that would be a good reason to be anxious, he thought, laughing to himself inwardly as he lay back down on the bed.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the flap of his tent opened. Before Ron could even react, a hand had seized him by the mouth, a wand aimed at his throat.  
  
  
  
"Not so brave without Harry by your side are you, little Ronnie?" He heard a horribly familiar female voice say.  
  
  
  
Ron didn't say anything, his wand was on the ground a few feet away from him and he couldn't think of a way to reach it.   
  
  
  
"Want your wand back, Weasley?" The voice asked again.  
  
  
  
She held her hand out, and his wand flew into her grasp.  
  
  
  
She promptly snapped it in half.  
  
  
  
"Oops." The woman drew her hood back, revealing the paradoxical face of Bellatrix Lestrange. A face that Ron had always thought was strangely beautiful, but at the same time, horrifyingly awful.  
  
  
  
Ron took the moment her hand was away to speak.  
  
  
  
"What are you playing at, you bitch? Are you trying to kidnap me?" She snapped her hand back over his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Weasley, that's exactly what I'm doing."  
  
  
  
"Why?" Ron managed in a very muffled tone.  
  
  
  
"You never were too bright, little Ronnie." She said with that horrible baby-voice, and with her considerable and surprising strength, she knocked him unconscious by slamming his head to her knee.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione looked over her troops. It made her heart swell with a strange sort of pride to see them all lined up and ready for battle. They watched her eagerly for instruction.  
  
  
  
"All right, everyone. This is the day we've been preparing for. This is the day that will determine whether Hogwarts stands or falls, if you live or die. This is the day that will define all of you and show you who you really are. They say you never know how much fight is in you until you're called upon to show it. Well, I'm calling on all of you to prove it to yourselves that you can do this. That Voldemort's wasn't strong enough to bring Hogwarts down in his first reign, and that we're not giving him the chance to see it fall today." Hermione's troops burst into applause and she smiled at them.  
  
  
  
"Let's give 'em hell!" Anthony Goldstein yelled to his group beside her, and this only brought on more applause and yells of agreement.  
  
  
  
"For Hogwarts!" Padma added, raising her wand.  
  
  
  
"FOR HOGWARTS!" Everyone echoed.  
  
  
  
Just then, they heard the low rumble of many footsteps approaching from outside the castle. Hermione turned to look out the Great Hall's windows. The hills in front of the castle were swarming with a black mass of Voldemort's armies.  
  
  
  
Her heart pounding in her chest, Hermione drew out her wand.  
  
  
  
The battle was upon them.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Harry! Harry, wake up!"   
  
  
  
Harry was jolted awake to see the face of Remus Lupin leaning over his cot.  
  
  
  
"Lupin, what?" Harry asked groggily, putting on his glasses.  
  
  
  
"It's Ron, Harry."  
  
  
  
"What? Is he okay?" Harry was now fully awake, sitting up in his bed.  
  
  
  
"No one knows, Harry. I just got word from Shacklebolt that he's disappeared. And on his cot was a letter from Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
  
  
"What did it say?" Harry asked, his throat unnaturally dry.  
  
  
  
"All it said was-  
  
Potter- They're both dead in three days unless you give Lord Voldemort a reason to act otherwise.  
  
  
  
"Both?" Harry echoed faintly.  
  
  
  
Lupin looked at him curiously.  
  
  
  
"Does he mean…"  
  
  
  
"They're coming for her too." Harry finished, his heart suddenly feeling as if it was pumping lead into his veins. He could hardly breathe. His worst nightmare was coming true, and he was the only one who could stop it.   
  
~*~ 


	5. Through the Smoke and the Fire

A/N- So sorry about the long time updating. I've been insanely busy, but here ya go! Chapter Five baby- all right, please review, the usual disclaimers apply.  
  
As Long As It Takes  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Through the Smoke and the Fire  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione, Anthony, and Padma stood on the front lines, about to begin the spell they had been practicing from the book in Dumbledore's office.  
  
  
  
"Okay, are you guys ready?" Hermione said, her voice speaking over the roar of oncoming dark soldiers.  
  
  
  
"Ready." They said together.  
  
  
  
The three brought out the ingredients as quickly as they could- the spell's after effects would only last for thirty seconds, so they had to wait until now to employ it. Quickly mixing them in a cauldron Anthony was holding, and dipping their wands into the mixture, the three pointed their wands at the army and yelled together-  
  
  
  
"Maldebon corpis!" Like a shock wave from their wands, a force reverberated from them, rippling over the mountains and successfully knocking hundreds of dark soldiers to the ground lifeless.  
  
  
  
Hermione, Anthony, and Padma all fell to their knees, struggling for breath. The amazing amount of magic that had just passed through them was enough to put someone in the hospital wing for weeks. But it had worked. They had successfully knocked out the entire front line of Voldemort's attackers, and their troops were mobilized and ready behind them.  
  
  
  
McGonagall hurried to their side.  
  
  
  
"Brilliant job, you three. Some of the most powerful wizards in the world have tried that spell and failed." She helped them to their feet, as a deathly pale Padma wretched.  
  
  
  
Hermione didn't really feel sick, just exhausted. She knew this was bad since she was about to have to fight harder than she ever had.  
  
  
  
Trying to take deep, steadying breaths as she clung to McGonagall's arm, Hermione tried to focus on something besides the shaking in her knees as tried to stay upright.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, she had a very clear vision of Ron in the common room, his dark blue eyes piercing into hers.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming back. I love you so much." He heard his familiar voice over the roar of battle all around her.  
  
  
  
He was coming back. And she'd be here when he did. Reinvigorated at this thought, Hermione released McGonagall's arm and steadied her grip on her wand.  
  
  
  
Hexes were zooming past her already. Even with their amazing losses they had just suffered, the Dark Armies were not discouraged. They pressed on even harder, and she fired her first hex as she saw one Death Eater finally crest the hill. It hit him smack in the chest, stunning him. Hermione watched with satisfaction as he fell to the ground.   
  
  
  
Let them come.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ron woke up in a darkened room, his head throbbing and his arms tied behind him. Where the hell was he? He suddenly jumped when he realized that Bellatrix was sitting across from him, watching him carefully.  
  
  
  
"Good morning, sunshine." She said cheerfully, in that horribly raspy voice.  
  
  
  
Ron didn't reply.  
  
  
  
"Aww, what's the matter?" She suddenly jumped at him, wrenching his mouth open and nearly ripping his tongue out, holding a knife to it.  
  
  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" She rasped, smiling.  
  
  
  
She let Ron go, and he backed up against the wall, pale with terror.  
  
  
  
"Tell me what you're thinking."  
  
  
  
"You're bloody insane." Ron shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that old line." Bellatrix grinned, stretching out catlike on the ground.  
  
  
  
"So what's your job? Keep me company?" Ron asked mockingly.  
  
  
  
"Not really. I was just kinda bored. But don't worry about company, Ronnie darling. You'll have plenty by tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Your other little friend, Hermione whatever-the-hell, apparently Voldemort wanted her in on this whole prisoner thing."  
  
  
  
"Hermione?" Ron choked out.  
  
  
  
"Bloody awful name, that."  
  
  
  
"Whereas Bellatrix is really catching on." Ron responded faintly, desperately looking around the room for a way they could escape.  
  
  
  
"Ouch, Weasel. That really hurts." Bellatrix rolled over onto her back, lazily looking over at Ron.  
  
  
  
"So basically, Voldemort figures that if you kidnap me and Hermione, Harry will come racing to our rescue and he can make that whole Boy-Who-Lived moniker not really apply to Harry anymore?" Ron asked her curiously.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, well, he will, won't he?" Bellatrix smiled.  
  
  
  
Ron sighed heavily, his stomach twisting with anxiety.  
  
  
  
"Yes." He finally said miserably.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione shouted, her Patronus taking the form of an otter and hitting the Dementor squarely in the chest. The Dementor shrieked and disappeared.  
  
  
  
Hermione turned to face three Death Eaters who were approaching. They all three stopped in surprise when she turned around.  
  
  
  
"It's her." One of them said to the others.  
  
  
  
Before Hermione could even react, two of them had seized her by the arms, and thrown her harshly to the ground. The third one leaned over her, inspecting her face.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure it's her, Lucius?" An unfamiliar voice asked to her left as Hermione struggled heedlessly.  
  
  
  
Hermione saw Lucius Malfoy's face through the shadowy folds of his hood. His cold narrowed eyes met hers piercingly.  
  
  
  
"I'd recognize this horrible Mudblood anywhere. It's her.'  
  
  
  
Hermione had no chance to reply. A stupefying curse hit her from three different wands, and she shook slightly from the force of it and did not move again.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione was thrown roughly into a darkened room. She was surprised to hit another body in the dark.  
  
  
  
She heard a sleepy grunt, and the body stirred. Hermione backed away from the unknown figure, her arms bound behind her back and making her slightly off-balance.  
  
  
  
"Who's there?" The groggy voice asked.  
  
  
  
But Hermione knew that voice. She would know it anywhere.   
  
  
  
"It's me." She said softly.  
  
  
  
"Oh, no, Hermione-please tell me you're just Bellatrix being weird again." Ron struggled to make out her face in the dark.  
  
  
  
"Bellatrix? As in Bellatrix Lestrange? She was pretending to be me?" Hermione asked, disgusted.  
  
  
  
"Let's not get into that…suffice it to say, she is a very strange woman with many complex mental issues." Ron said, shuddering slightly.  
  
  
  
"Ron, what's going on? Why are we here?" Hermione tried to free her hands from the ropes binding them as she spoke.  
  
  
  
Ron sighed heavily, and as her eyes slowly adjusted to the room, she could almost make out his face.  
  
  
  
"To put it simply, we're…bait."  
  
  
  
Hermione finally got her ropes free. The fact that they were easily broken made her think there was absolutely no way out of this room.   
  
  
  
"Ron, you know he'll come." Hermione said miserably, sliding across the room to help untie Ron's ropes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's Harry. He has a "saving-people thing"." Ron smiled sadly at her, remembering Hermione's rather concise observation of Harry in their fifth year.  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled back, a now familiar anxiety making her feel somewhat sick.  
  
  
  
"Ron, what are we going to do?" She asked softly, as Ron wrestled his hands finally from the rope.  
  
  
  
Ron turned to face her finally, and even in the dark, he could see her beautiful and comfortingly familiar brown eyes looking up at his, dark with worry.  
  
  
  
"We'll try to find a way out, Hermione. We'll do everything we can. But I think right now, it's up to Harry."  
  
  
  
"Like it always is in the end." Hermione shook her head, hating how life always seemed to end up like this for Harry.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, look at me."  
  
  
  
Hermione did, as if realizing Ron was really there for the first time.  
  
  
  
"Ron…" She said softly as Ron brought his hands to her face.  
  
  
  
"We're going to get through this. We always do. And if we don't…"   
  
  
  
Hermione finished the thought for him.  
  
  
  
"We go out together." She put her hand over his, her eyes shining with tears.  
  
  
  
Ron sighed, sounding frustrated.  
  
  
  
"You know, Hermione, I always thought we'd graduate together, get married with Harry as the best man, have four kids, send them to Hogwarts, they'd give us grandkids, we'd grow old together and wear matching jogging suits, and then we'd just fall asleep together one night and not wake up. That's what our lives should be… it shouldn't end like this."   
  
  
  
"You think about the future, Ron?" Hermione asked, smiling softly.  
  
  
  
"Of course. Being a soldier is not quite a wham-bang exciting as you might think. At least not everyday. I think about you… us…all the time."  
  
  
  
"I want all those things, Ron… so much I can't even tell you. But sometimes… life doesn't turn out like you planned it." Hermione said quietly.  
  
  
  
"I know. But we've got to try at least. I'm not going to just let Voldemort and his stupid minions take all of that away from us."  
  
  
  
"I know you won't, Ron. And that's why I love you." Hermione kissed his forehead.  
  
  
  
"That's the only reason?" Ron said, smiling and trying to break the serious mood.  
  
  
  
"Well, that, and you' re devastatingly handsome." Hermione grinned back.  
  
  
  
"Ah, I thought that might be a part of it." Ron said.  
  
~*~  
  
Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire  
  
When the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher  
  
I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul  
  
I will hold on all night and never let go  
  
Ev'ry second I live, that's the promise I make  
  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- There ya go, everyone, Chapter 5! Please leave me a nice, long review. Chapter Six should come pretty soon- I have camp this week, but I'll get back on the 26th. Thanks guys! 


End file.
